


Chosen

by Tsunglare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunglare/pseuds/Tsunglare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a little something I wrote based around au verse roleplaying shenanigans as to how Pyralspite chose Redglare on the brooding caverns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

It was nearing dawn by the time I arrived at the brooding caverns. Few of my brethren remained as many had already come and gone to pick their charges. I nod at the single troll who greets me and then set about making my path through the grubs, pausing to sniff here and there at one that catches the slightest interest. A great deal of time has passed since I last took on a charge having outlived all those I cared for previously. I had had no inclination in the last several sweeps to come looking and had thought I was done with the task of raising a grub. Something struck a chord deep within me this sweep as I observed my fellow lusii making their ways to the caverns and eventually followed suit, feeling as though I would regret not going. That chord was proving to have been nothing at all as none of the remaining grubs smelled right. Disappointed, I was making my way to leave when I felt a hand placing itself upon me and a voice telling me to wait. The speaker was the troll who had greeted me and she told me that she had been watching me pick my way through. There was something she wished to show me she said, her voice eager with a hint of desperation. She then lead me to the back of a cavern that had branched off slightly from the larger. The space was completely devoid of any grubs save for one. I gently pressed my nose to the one who would be my future ward. In return I received a sharp bite and loud chittering that took me by surprise. None of the others had responded to me in such a way, most recoiled in fear while others had ignored me completely. The one who brought me here explained how other lusii had bypassed this particular grub when they had taken one look and seen she was small, a runt that probably would barely make it past her first sweep if she was lucky. Rubbish I said, this grub had shown me a spark where others hadn't and they were all fools if they had failed to notice. We chatted a while longer and I learned the one who had taken me here was named Edessa. It was a bit strange for a jadeblood, let alone an adult, such as her to openly show concern for the young she tended. I liked her and at the end of out conversation wished her the best and went on my way, carrying my new charge carefully along with me.


End file.
